Ironie du sort
by lion no kalista
Summary: Post Hadès : Plusieurs chevaliers, recherchent l'ame soeur, mais pourquoi chercher si loin ce qu'il y a à porter de mains ? fic en deux chapitres yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : Ces beaux chevaliers sont toujours à Mr Kurumada.

Saga s'éveilla ce matin avec une impression de malaise. Son réveil affichait 6h30, c'était largement temps de se lever s'il voulait arriver à l'heure à l'entraînement des deux apprentis qui lui avait été attribué. Bien sûr, il avait droit à des jumeaux, cela allait de soi. Il s'étira, faisant jouer sa musculature sous sa peau tannée par le soleil de Grèce puis lâcha un soupir. La journée promettait d'être longue, très longue. Il se permit pourtant de se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs.

Depuis leur retour sur terre, cela faisait, et oui déjà trois ans, Athéna n'était venue leur rendre que de courtes visites faisant entièrement et avec raison selon Saga, confiance à Shion pour la direction du sanctuaire. Les cinq bronzes eux, n'étaient jamais revenu, la Déesse préférant les voir retrouver une vie plus sereine, disons normale pour des jeunes gens de leur âge. Les Chevaliers d'Or n'eurent que très peu d'occasion de voir leur princesse, mais le Grand Pope recevait régulièrement des nouvelles et transmettaient tout aussi régulièrement des informations pratiques et comptables sur la gestion du domaine sacré. Saga était d'ailleurs ravi que l'atlante gère tout cela et il n'aurait voulu redevenir le pope pour rien au monde.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et, souple comme un félin, il bondit hors de son lit car cette petite réflexion lui avait fait perdre un bon quart d'heure. Le jeune homme s'engouffra sous la douche et grimaça lorsque l'eau coula sur lui, froide avant de tiédir de façon raisonnable.

Le Gémeau sourit de bien être, l'eau chassait sa nuit difficile, passée entre les cauchemars et les fantasmes, le mettant toujours en scène avec le même personnage que ce soit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il rêvait si souvent de cet homme qu'il avait surpris, nu, au soleil de minuit, se baignant en toute insouciance tant il était certain de ne pas être vu. Saga avait sentit, à ce moment là, monter en lui d'une chaleur au creux de ses reins et en bas de son ventre. Puis, honteux d'avoir de telles pulsions pour un homme, celui-ci de surcroît, il était partit discrètement laissant le jeune homme à sa baignade nocturne.

Au souvenir de ce jour, Saga laissa cette douce chaleur s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau. Pour avoir l'esprit serein, le gémeau ressentit le besoin de soulager cette pression. Délaissant son éponge de douche, il laissa ses mains s'égarer lentement sur sa poitrine, se caressant doucement. Ses doigts glissaient grâce au savon et lui procuraient d'agréables sensations et des frissons qui terminaient leur course au bout de son membre déjà durcit par l'excitation. Les images d'un autre corps, nu, jouant entre les vagues dans la baie, lui revinrent et le mirent dans un état indescriptible.

Après une nuit passée à fantasmer, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que sa main droite se crispe sur son organe et entame de rapide mouvement de vas et viens que ses hanches accompagnaient. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il se libéra. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent quelques secondes avant de se décontracter, laissant une bienfaisante torpeur l'envahir. Le souffle rapide, Saga termina de se doucher, s'habilla et avala un rapide déjeuner, se sentant prêt à affronter cette journée.

Arrivé aux arènes, il donna des exercices à ses deux disciples tout en maudissant intérieurement son frère de ne pas s'être occupé des deux gamins.

Il entama des propres exercices. L'arène se remplie doucement. Shura arriva et proposa un combat au premier gémeau.

- D'accord, Shura. On s'arrête au premier à terre

- Ok, c'est parti.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent et Saga eut rapidement le dessus. Concentré, le gémeau ne vit pas arriver l'homme de ses pensées impures. Shura abandonna le nez dans la poussière.

- Je suis désolé, mon ami…

- t'inquiète, Saga. Aphro va me soigner tout ça rapidement.

Saga rit. Rire qui se coinça dans sa gorge en voyant le Grand Pope s'approcher de lui et du Capricorne.

- Bonjour Saga, Shura.

- Bonjour Grand Pope, répondirent les deux chevaliers dans un ensemble parfait tout en s'inclinant rapidement devant leur aîné.

Saga observa à loisir le visage fin et racé de l'atlante. Par les Dieux, qu'il est beau ! Le port du casque du Pope était aboli depuis ses frasques. Ce qui lui permettait aujourd'hui d'admirer le jeune homme qui s'entretenait avec Shura. La toge du Pope ne laissait rien entrevoir du corps superbement bien sculpté qu'elle recouvrait. Heureusement pour le Gémeau qui n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y résister.

- Saga… Saga, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Euh, rien … rien, Majesté.

- Alors, Saga ? Ta réponse ?

- Euh, ma réponse… Oui, ma réponse.

Mais à quelle question ? Perdu dans ses pensées et son observation, il n'avait même pas entendu Shion formuler une demande. Dans le doute… et face à deux superbes orbes rose interrogatives et attentives.

- Oui, bien sûr, Majesté.

- Très bien, sourit Shion, donc à tout à l'heure au palais. On dit en début d'après midi ?

- oui.

L'atlante repartit en direction de son palais. Saga, dérouté, allait faire de même en direction de son temple.

- Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu acceptes.

- Que j'accepte quoi, Shura ? Tenta habilement le premier gémeau.

- Humm bizarre, t'avais l'air ailleurs toi … mais oui … j'y suis … bien sûr tout s'explique, t'es accro, toi… quand je vais le dire à Aphro !

- moi, accro ? A qui, à quoi ? Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, mon pauvre ami ! J'ai pourtant pas frappé sur la tête.

- ouais, c'est ça, on verra bien.

Un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres, Shura partit en direction de son poisson, laissant Saga, énervé et interrogatif : mais qu'avait-il donc accepter ?

Un regard vert rempli d'animosité se posa sur le jeune homme sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Saga remonta vers son temple, n'ayant pas remarqué le chevalier qui avait, par un étonnant hasard, avait suivi la conversation.

Saga déjeuna rapidement. Début d'après midi, cela voulait dire vers quatorze heures, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il se doucha, s'habilla et se déshabilla plusieurs fois avant de choisir les vêtements idéaux. Chemise blanche, jeans noir. C'est ainsi, qu'il entama la montée des marches, jusqu'au palais. Profitant pour saluer ses compagnons qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Sur le parvis du huitième temple, le jeune homme fut surpris de rencontrer Dokkho, assis en tailleur, qui semblait l'attendre.

- Bonjour Saga. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Bonjour Dokkho. Je monte au Palais voir le Grand Pope.

Les yeux verts de la Balance se rétrécirent.

- Vraiment. Je trouve surprenant que tu ais accepter de le seconder pour son travail.

Seconder… travail… ainsi c'est cela, que Shion lui a demandé ? Et lui, qui encore ce matin, se félicitait d'avoir échapper à la fonction pesante de Pope. Il venait d'accepter de seconder Shion, pour les beaux yeux de ce dernier. Tant pis, il passera au moins du temps avec lui. Shion lui avait depuis longtemps pardonné. Et le gémeau rêvait maintenant d'expier ses fautes auprès de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits.

Dokkho laissa le gémeau à ses pensées, les devinant sans peine. Et franchement, cela le mettait dans une rage… prenant sur lui, il laissa passer le premier gémeau.

Rentrant dans ses appartements privés, l'ex vieux maître se fit un café serré. Non, aucune chance que Shion, son Shion réponde positivement aux avances de Saga. C'était inconcevable. Lui ne le tolèrerait pas. Un sourire étira soudain ses lèvres. Si lui ne tolérerait pas cette éventualité, il connaissait au moins une personne qui serrait d'accord avec lui. En attendant, il allait discrètement espionner ses deux pairs, il était inutile de s'affoler pour une chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Mais en homme sage qu'il était, il préférait être sûr avant de contrer Saga sur ce terrain là.

Saga, arrivé devant les portes de la salle du trône, pénétra à l'intérieur puis soulevant les larges tentures, il frappa discrètement à la porte du bureau du Pope. Shion lui ouvrit lui-même, vêtu simplement. Jeans, chemise, comme lui. Mais par les Dieux qu'il était séduisant ainsi.

- Alors Saga, tu es prêt ?

- Oui majesté.

- Allons, ceci n'est pas formel, cesse de me donner du Majesté. Nous sommes seul, mon prénom suffira amplement.

Ce sourire. Déesse, ce sourire.

- bien Shion. On s'y met ?

- très bien.

Saga ne vit pas passer l'après midi, entre le travail et la présence de Shion. En plus d'être infiniment désirable, Shion était de merveilleuse compagnie, à la fois calme mais très drôle quant il le voulait. Ils soupèrent ensemble et se quittèrent tard dans la soirée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Saga se sentait vraiment bien.

De retour dans son temple, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir son frère, de mauvaise humeur, l'attendant sur le canapé.

- Alors tu as fini de roucouler ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je ne roucoule pas, moi et toi ? Tu as réussi à te décoller de ton Juge ?

Kanon eut alors ce sourire en coin qui ne disait jamais rien de bon à son frère.

- non, il est sous la douche.

- QUOI ???

- ben quoi ? Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais partir des enfers sans lui, non ? Même le vieux est au courant.

- je t'interdis d'appeler Shion ainsi. D'ailleurs, il n'est plus vieux.

- Ouais je crois que ça, tu l'as remarqué ! Voyou.

- arrête toi tout de suite mais qu'Est-ce que vous avez tous à me tanner avec Shion ?? Non mais, moi je vous demande rien ! Est-ce que je te demande comment tu as séduis ton juge, toi ? Non ben alors, fous moi la paix !!

- Il a l'air en colère ton frère, Kanon. Que lui as-tu encore dis ?

- Et pourquoi ce serait de ma faute mon cher Rhadamanthe ?

- Et bien… laisse moi réfléchir… ta manie de provoquer le monde peut être ? Ou ta faculté à vouloir te mêler des affaires des autres ?

Kanon afficha une mine boudeuse face à son amant que Saga remercia d'un regard. Finalement, il avait peu être mal juger cet homme. De prime abord très froid, il savait se montrer courtois, voire arrangeant dans le cas présent.

Saga parti en cuisine, préparer un café, ravi d'avoir échapper à l'interrogatoire de son jumeau.

Oui, il devait se l'avouer, au regard de cette journée passée avec Shion, le jeune homme savait qu'il était amoureux de l'atlante, et malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde avait l'air au courant.

Amoureux de cet homme qu'il avait admiré, puis tué de ses mains, puis à nouveau admiré et suivi lors de la bataille d'Hadès. Cet homme, grâce à qui sa rédemption avait été possible. Shion était un homme d'une grande générosité, altruiste, drôle et terriblement puissant. Sans parler, que les Dieux généreux, l'avait ressuscité dans son corps âgé de dix huit ans, un vrai choc pour le gémeau. Amoureux, oui, il était tombé amoureux de cet homme et ne savait rien de lui. Ni ses préférences sexuelles, ni son type d'amants (si amants il y avait), et lui, Saga, se sentait apeuré pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Au début, il croyait seulement avoir un désir sexuel intense pour Shion. Mais là, tout autre chose se profilait à l'horizon. Une grande angoisse le saisit, et si… si Shion le repoussait ? S'il ne voulait pas de lui ? Serait-il prêt à rester à ses cotés sans avoir en retour l'amour qu'il attendait du Grand Pope ? Et puis de toutes façons, avait-il le droit, lui, l'usurpateur, le monstre, d'aimer cet homme si droit, si pur ? De poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard intéressé sur sa personne ? Lui qui avait encore les mains tachées du sang de celui qu'il aimait ? Le doute s'insinua dans son cœur. Et lentement, Saga se persuada ne pas mériter le droit au bonheur dont semblait jouir ses compagnons. Oui, il resterait aux cotés de cet homme sublime, même s'il devait souffrir le martyre, ce ne serait que justice.

Une main discrètement posée sur son épaule le fit réagir.

- Désolé de te déranger mais le café est passé depuis un petit moment.

- Oh, navré Rhadamanthe. Je … j'arrive.

- Tu sais… ton frère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'en parler mais… il sent que ton cosmos est perturbé… comme maintenant. Il ne sait pas comment t'en parler alors … il te provoque… c'est sa façon à lui de te dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il s'inquiète.

Saga garda un moment son regard planté dans les yeux du Juge, décidément tout le monde lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Les yeux de la Wyvren ne le jugeaient pas, au contraire et Saga sut que le moment était venu.

- Moi, je tiens à te demander pardon.

D'un geste il fit taire le Juge qui allait protester.

- laisse moi finir. Quand Kanon m'a annoncé qu'il sortait avec toi. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour mon frère. Nous étions tous des ennemis et sans ce traité de non agression signé par nos Dieux respectifs, nous le serions encore. Donc, je craignais que tu n'abuses de la naïveté de mon frère. Il a pas l'air comme ça mais il est très émotif… et … enfin tu vois. Je m'aperçois que je me suis inquiété pour rien. Finalement tu le connais bien mieux que moi, quelque part. Nous nous sommes séparés si jeunes lui et moi et...

Saga baissa la tête. Ces souvenirs douloureux remontaient toujours à la surface sans qu'il le veuille. Et à ces moments là, une chape de plomb s'abattait sur son cœur. Tant de mal, parce qu'il avait commis l'erreur d'écouter cette voix qui le harcelait, tant de mal commis de ses mains. Rhadamanthe s'approcha, se mit en face de Saga et du bout de l'index releva le menton du premier gémeau.

- Allons, si Kanon, Shion et les autres t'ont pardonnés, pourquoi ne te pardonnes-tu pas toi-même. C'est un travail de longue haleine, mais que tu ne pourras faire seul. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver la personne qui t'aidera.

Saga plongea son regard dans celui de son « beau-frère », reconnaissant. Rhadamanthe lui sourit, et le jeune homme sut ce qui avait fait tomber son frère dans les bras du Juge.

- Je pense que tu devrais voir Shion plus souvent. T'ouvrir à lui, petit à petit. D'après le peu que je sais sur lui, c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, il comprendra. Je ne pense pas qu'il te rejette brutalement. Et puis… qui n'essaie rien, n'a rien.

Laissant le gémeau sans voix, Rhadamanthe retourna vers son amant qui piaffait d'impatience. Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Saga. Oui, le Juge avait raison. Il tenterait sa chance. Trouver l'amour comme Kanon. Qu'il avait de la chance celui-là, et dire qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte ô combien son frère était heureux avec cet homme ! Les différents mit de coté, Rhada, comme l'appelait son frère, était un type épatant !

Le reste de la soirée se déroula le mieux possible dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain matin, c'est en pleine forme que Saga se rendit au palais après avoir délégué l'entraînement de ses élèves à son frère, peu ravi de la situation.

Shion autorisa Rhadamanthe à séjourner au sanctuaire plusieurs jours, ce qui mis le bonheur de Saga à son comble. Les journées s'étiraient et les deux hommes passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Un soir, installés sur l'un des balcons surplombant le sanctuaire.

- Saga, tu aimes te baigner le soir ?

- Euh… ben oui, pourquoi ? Demanda le gémeau sentant le vent tourné en sa défaveur.

Shion eut un sourire digne d'Arlès. Ses orbes roses pétillants de malice.

- Et bien je me disais que nous pourrions peut être nous baigner ensemble. Cela t'évitera de prendre froid en me regardant et ce sera plus drôle à deux.

Saga suffoqua dans sa tasse de thé, regardant, ébahi, un Shion hilare.

- Depuis, depuis quand … tu sais ???

- Tu me prends pour qui exactement ? Ton cosmos est difficile à rater. Et puis, je me demandais ce que tu voulais, à m'observer comme cela.

- c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé de travailler avec toi ???

- oui et non. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un coup de main, et grâce à toi, je vais avoir plus de temps libre à consacrer à ceux que j'aime.

Saga se calma et devint pensif.

- Ceux que tu aimes...

- oui pourquoi ? Mû, Kiki… Dokkho. Ils représentent beaucoup pour moi.

Saga se détourna légèrement du Grand Pope, empêchant ce dernier de voir son visage, voilé par ses longs cheveux bleus. C'était évident pourtant, quel crétin il faisait, il aurait du s'en douter. Quelle prétention de sa part ! Vouloir pour lui seul le cœur de Shion !

Dokkho était le meilleur ami de l'atlante et sans doute beaucoup plus visiblement. Le Gémeau comprenait mieux les regards hostiles que la Balance lui lançait à chaque fois qu'il montait jusqu'au palais, ou simplement quant ils se croisaient dans le sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, la Balance croisait toujours son chemin, où qu'il soit.

De son coté, Shion n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Saga pour percevoir de l'agitation qui régnait dans le cœur et le cosmos de ce dernier. Bien sûr, lui même s'était beaucoup interrogé sur les intentions du Gémeau.

Se faire poignarder une fois lui avait suffit. Il avait donc surveillé soigneusement le jeune homme, histoire de ne pas renouveler cette désagréable expérience. Peu à peu, il avait retrouvé l'affection qu'il portait auparavant au jeune gémeau. Et sans s'en apercevoir, au fil des journées passées ensemble, cette affection s'était muée en quelque chose de plus profond, qui avait beaucoup perturbé l'atlante.

L'atlante avait une préférence marquée pour la gente masculine. Ce qu'il aimait dans le jeu amoureux avec les hommes s'était ce subtil mélange de force, de douceur. Cette passion, cette lutte pour l'autre. Puis l'abandon. Le partage.

Et Shion se disait que pour ce jeu là, son ami de toujours, Dokkho, ferait un compagnon idéal. Ils avaient le même âge, avaient vécu les mêmes drames… bref, ils semblaient faits pour s'entendre. Seulement voilà, comme on dit, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas.

Et franchement, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Son cœur, peu à peu, s'était ouvert à ce jeune homme malmené par la vie et pourtant si fier sans être présomptueux. L'affection s'était transformée en amour. Et ce n'est pas les hormones de nouveau en furie du Grand Pope qui allait dire le contraire ! Saga était un homme très séduisant, Shion avait beaucoup lutté contre lui-même. Il était le Grand Pope et Saga un chevalier d'or sous ses ordres. Avoir une liaison n'était peut être pas une bonne chose. Mais si on voulait bien, Dokkho aussi était sous ses ordres. Oh et puis zut ! Plus de deux cent ans au service d'Athéna, il avait le droit au bonheur lui aussi non ?

- D'accord.

- Pardon ??

- Euh, d'accord on peut aller se baigner… si tu veux, Shion.

Shion eut un sourire forcé. Un instant perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait ce que voulait dire Saga par ce laconique « d'accord ». Shion alla chercher des serviettes et deux maillots de bain.

- on se téléporte ? Ça ira plus vite.

- d'accord.

Shion posa sa main fine sur l'épaule de Saga, qui frissonna. Saga qui abdiqua mettant son cœur en bandoulière. Un ami, si seulement le Grand Pope voulait bien de son amitié. Ce serait dur, mais s'éloigner de lui le serait encore plus.

Ils disparurent sous le regard vert cuisant de colère de Dokkho, caché savamment sous le balcon. Ce dernier connaissait suffisamment Shion pour savoir que l'atlante voulait Saga. Non, hors de question ! Ce qu'il avait remis à plus tard, il allait devoir le faire maintenant. Et il descendit vers le premier temple, ventre à terre. Mû serait son seul allié dans cette histoire. Bien que le jeune atlante ait pardonner à son aîné, Dokkho se doutait qu'il ne tolèrerait pas plus que lui, que ce dernier fasse du charme à son maître adoré !

Dans le temple du bélier, Mû sortit de son bain, satisfait et parfaitement détendu. Il avait eu du travail par-dessus la tête avec toutes les armures d'or à reconstituer. Les Dieux, enfin surtout Zeus, bienveillants, leur avait rendu la vie certes, mais aussi des armures d'or en miettes. Héphaïstos aurait pu les réparer d'un claquement de doigts. Mais non, ce petit boulot lui était échu de pleins droits.

Après trois ans, des litres de sang, de sueurs, le jeune atlante avait enfin fini de réparer les cloths. Sans orgueil, il était tout de même fier de lui.

Mais sa vie privée en était durement éprouvée. Il avait perdu Shaka, lassé d'attendre un moment privilégié dans la vie du Bélier. Si l'atlante en avait souffert, il s'en était remis assez vite. Avec une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui, la Vierge ambitionnait de la remplir bien plus qu'en méditation. Il s'amouracha de plusieurs chevaliers avant visiblement de trouver chaussure à son divin pied en la personne d'Aïoros, ressuscité dans son corps d'homme mûr, bien que tué adolescent. Le couple faisait sensation, mais Mû était ravi de voir son ami rayonner de bonheur.

Sur cette constatation heureuse, Mû s'installa sur son canapé, une tasse de thé dans une main et un bouquin dans l'autre. Kiki, euh non, Kylian. Vieille habitude qui lui aurait valu un regard courroucé de son disciple, le jeune garçon de onze ans trouvait que Kiki faisait vraiment trop « bébé » surtout face aux jeunes apprenties féminines. Mû gloussa, bref, Kylian était à Jamir en train de parfaire son entraînement.

Seul, Mû, détendu pour la première fois en trois ans, se dit que la vie était merveilleuse.

Jusqu'au sursaut qu'il fit, râlant de s'être brûlé, lorsque sa porte d'entrée fut vigoureusement secouée et tambourinée. Les points vies froncés par la colère, le jeune homme alla ouvrir sur un Dokkho, hors d'haleine, frôlant l'asphyxie.

- Dokkho, Vieux Maître ! Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? S'étonna le jeune atlante.

Le dit « Vieux Maître » planta ses prunelles courroucées dans celles violettes et pures du jeune atlante.

- c'est pourtant pas faute de te l'avoir dit : je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles vieux maître et je veux que tu me tutoies !

Le tout dit sans respirer, ce qui n'améliora pas l'essoufflement du « vieux » jeune homme. Mû rougit et fit entrer la balance. Après l'avoir invité à s'asseoir, donné une tasse de thé, le jeune homme attendit que son homologue lui donne la raison de sa venue à une heure aussi tardive.

- Que penses-tu de Saga ? Sincèrement Mû !

La question prit l'atlante complètement au dépourvu.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… enfin je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Dokkho soupira. Il prit le temps de se calmer et réfléchit par où commencer son histoire. Il posa son regard sur son vis-à-vis et se surprit à le trouver bien séduisant ce jeune atlante. Simplement vétu d'un peignoir, laissant apercevoir ses jambes longues, fuselées, Mû attendait la suite du discours de la balance. Se secouant mentalement, le chinois entreprit de raconter l'idylle naissante de l'ancien bélier et du premier gémeau. Au bout d'une demi heure, Dokkho attendait les effets de la petite bombe qu'il venait de lancer à l'atlante.

Ce dernier resta coi. Certes la nouvelle ne lui faisait pas plaisir, enfin pas plus que cela. Mais son Maître, plus que dans la force de l'âge, devait bien savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Cela n'empêcherait pas Mû d'avoir une petite conversation privée avec le gémeau. Emphate, le jeune homme saurait très vite si les intentions de Saga, vis-à-vis de Shion, étaient honnêtes.

Non, ce qui perturbait beaucoup Mû, était de constater, combien Dokkho en faisait une histoire personnelle.

- Dokkho, je ne suis pas ravi de la nouvelle. Cependant, je pense que Shion sait ce qu'il fait.

- Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ! S'emporta la Balance. Non mais je rêve. Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu serais de mon coté.

- Mais, reprit l'atlante d'une voix douce et calme. Je ne suis du coté de personne. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de coté, bon ou mauvais. Je pense que cette histoire te perturbe beaucoup et que tu es amoureux de Shion.

- ………

- Si c'est cela. Tu devrais peut être t'en ouvrir à lui avant que leur histoire commence sérieusement.

Un long silence s'abattit sur le salon de la maison du bélier. En venant voir Mû, Dokkho s'était attendu à trouver un allié pour sa lutte anti-gémeau, pas un objecteur de conscience. Bien qu'il devait avouer que le jeune atlante n'avait pas tort d'un certain point de vue.

Lentement, il se leva.

- Merci de ta clairvoyance, Mû. Tu as raison. Je vais de ce pas voir Shion.

- Si tard, s'affola le bélier. Tu devrais peut être attendre demain matin. En plus, la nuit porte conseil. Ton esprit sera plus serein pour entamer ce genre de discutions.

- Oui, sans doute.

Devant l'air désemparé de Dokkho, Mû, d'un mouvement spontané, le serra contre lui. La balance, en mal de tendresse, serra le corps souple du bélier contre lui. Le fin peignoir ne laissant pas de place à l'imagination sur les détails du corps de ce dernier. Le nez dans l'épaisse chevelure mauve et odorante, Dokkho se laissa aller à prolonger l'étreinte.

Mû devait bien avouer que c'était loin d'être désagréable d'être ainsi entre les bras virils de Dokkho. Mais revenant sur terre, il se détacha lentement et à regret de ce doux contact. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux, voilés par un trouble perceptible, du chinois, Mû se dit qu'il n'avait rien d'un remplaçant de Shion.

Dokkho le comprit sans peine et parti rejoindre son temple pour une nuit remplie d'auto psychanalyse qui risquait d'être très longue.

Après une baignade des plus agréable, Shion et Saga se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le palais. Saga ne pouvait détacher son regard du Pope.

- Et bien, Saga. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres dans ton temple.

- Euh… oui, enfin…

- enfin quoi ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop où dormir ce soir.

- comment ça ?

- Et bien mon jumeau m'a demandé de bien vouloir rester un peu loin du temple. Il aimerait bien se retrouver seul avec son amant. Ce que je comprends bien.

- Et les enfants ?

- Ils sont au baraquement des apprentis ce soir.

Shion réfléchit rapidement.

- Tu peux rester dormir ici.

Le cœur de Saga fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, reprit malicieusement Shion, auquel la réaction de Saga n'avait pas échappé.

- Bien sûr, Shion, approuva vigoureusement le jumeau. Le canapé à l'air confortable. Merci beaucoup.

Shion tourna les talons et revint avec un oreiller, des draps et une couverture.

- Tire le canapé-lit, je vais t'aider à mettre les draps si tu veux.

- Oui, merci.

Saga baissa le regard, troublé. La proximité de Shion, le fait de faire un lit avec lui. Le cœur du gémeau battait à tout rompre. Pourtant, frôlant le Grand Pope plusieurs fois, il n'eut pas un geste déplacé. Il ne pouvait pas. Shion était amoureux de Dokkho et Saga se faisait lentement une raison.

- Je ne t'indique pas où est la salle de bains, tu connais.

Saga rougit. Cette allusion directe à son accession au pouvoir le mettait mal à l'aise. Shion se rendit compte, trop tard, de la portée de ses paroles.

- Je suis désolé Saga. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin pas comme cela.

Saga se détourna de Shion, les larmes aux yeux. Shion sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait en aucun cas faire du mal à Saga. Mû par une pulsion, il contourna Saga afin de se retrouver face à lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Cette marque d'affection fut la goutte d'eau pour le gémeau, qui s'effondra en pleurs, dans les bras accueillants de Shion. Il pleura longtemps sans pouvoir dire un mot. Toute sa culpabilité, sa douleur d'avoir fait le mal, s'évacuait par les larmes salvatrices qui s'écoulaient sur la chevelure de soie verte dans laquelle il avait plongé le nez. Les mains fines de Shion caressaient ses cheveux. Puis, Shion décolla légèrement Saga de son giron, prit son menton entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres contre celles du gémeau.

Le baiser fut doux, tendre. La surprise passée, Saga laissa parler son cœur et son instinct. Il glissa sa main contre la nuque de l'atlante et accentua la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Le chaste baiser se transforma rapidement. Quémandant une entrée qui lui fut rapidement accordée, la langue de Saga trouva sa jumelle pour jouer.

Les deux hommes se séparent, le souffle court, le corps brûlant.

Saga se détourna

- ce n'est pas bien….

- Pourquoi, souffla Shion près de son oreille. Dis moi pourquoi.

- Parce que tu appartiens à Dokkho.

L'atlante regarda le gémeau, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Quoi ?? … mais qu'est que c'est encore que cette drôle d'idée.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !!

- Si, dit Saga avec un air buté. Tu l'as dis. Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu aimais Dokkho !

Vraiment, c'est cela qui avait fait craquer Shion. Saga pouvait avoir l'air de cet homme, viril, sûr de lui, infiniment désirable. Mais il était aussi têtu qu'une mule quand il décidait de ne rien comprendre. Fier, altier mais borné comme deux mules. Et franchement, il faisait définitivement craquer Shion. Ce dernier eut un doux sourire et répliqua :

- non, je n'ai pas dit exactement cela. J'ai dit que j'aimais Dokkho, comme j'aime Mû et Kiki. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour, enfin… pas comme tu le penses. Pas comme … je t'aime, toi.

Ce fut au tour de Saga, d'écarquiller les yeux. Avait-il bien compris ? Shion… l'aimait. Non… pas possible … une illusion … la sale petite voix d'Arlès venant le perturber… encore.

- Non, répéta Shion suivant discrètement le cours des pensées de Saga. Je t'aime, ce n'est pas une illusion.

- Répète le moi, que je sois sûr.

- je t'aime. Je t'aime, Saga des Gémeaux.

Shion posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du premier jumeau. Le baiser devint très rapidement ardent, embrasant leurs corps. Leurs langues se mêlant, se retrouvant, se caressant, jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

- Shion… je … je… t'aime aussi.

Saga se jeta sur l'atlante le renversant sur le lit de fortune qu'ils venaient de finir. Il couvrit le visage de son futur amant de baisers brûlants. Laissant ses mains vagabondées sur le corps parfait de l'atlante, prit d'une soudaine frénésie, Saga écarta les pans du peignoir de Shion, découvrant une peau laiteuse. Peau sur laquelle, il laissa glisser ses doigts, sur le relief des muscles du torse puis sa langue, venant titiller les gemmes roses offertes à sa gourmandise. Le cœur du gémeau menaçait d'exploser de bonheur, cet homme qui hantait ses rêves, était sous lui, gémissant, offert, mais...

En avait-il le droit ? Doutes à nouveau, refroidissant ses ardeurs.

Shion perçut immédiatement le changement de comportement du jeune homme. D'un coup de rein, il renversa la situation.

Shion s'installa sur les hanches de son partenaire. Sentant sous lui l'étendu et la dureté du désir du gémeau. Il tira sur la ceinture du peignoir qu'il lui avait prêté. Les pans s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes. Shion sourit. Ah, la télékinésie, un don du ciel !

Il le regarda, se gavant de son image. Les yeux baissés, le gémeau ne tentait aucun geste, ni pour donner son accord, ni pour se protéger mais il était d'une sensualité torride.

Shion savait ce que le jeune homme pensait. Saga le pensait trop « bien » pour lui, emplit de remords, il ne voulait pas se montrer sous son véritable jour. C'est pourtant cet aspect, sobre et sérieux, tout en étant drôle et un peu fragile, qui l'avaient rendu son fou d'amour pour son gémeau. Et bien, il allait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Shion entreprit l'exploration en règle du corps du gémeau. Saga se tendit comme un arc, emporté par la volupté des gestes de l'atlante. Shion le caressait, l'embrassait, léchait sa peau bronzée, redessinant les muscles du torse de ses doigts. Ses cheveux suivaient le sillage de leur propriétaire qui descendait inexorablement, vers la hampe de chair érigée et douloureuse du gémeau, provoquant milles frissons délicieux. Saga se soumit aux mains expertes de son amant. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans sa nature mais avec un tel homme, comment aurait-il eu l'audace même de lui imposer son propre désir ?

Sa pensée fut interrompue par une violente vague de plaisir. Son sexe tendu, gorgé de désir était devenu la proie d'une bouche gourmande. Bouche qui le caressait savamment. La dernière pensée cohérente du gémeau s'envola en même temps que sa félicité atteignait des sommets. Par les Dieux, qu'il était doué !

Saga se tordait, ses mains osèrent se poser sur la tête de son amant lui imposant un rythme plus rapide. Shion se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Il sentait Saga proche de la rupture et stoppa net. Un grondement de frustration répondit à son geste. Mais l'atlante savait ce qu'il faisait et surtout ce qu'il voulait.

Se relevant souplement, sous le regard lourd de désir du gémeau, il fit glisser son peignoir, se dénudant entièrement. Le vêtement semblait caresser la peau douce, révélant lentement ce corps baigné par la lune complice. Sa pâle lumière mettait en valeur les muscles fins, ciselés et puissants malgré tout du Pope. L'épaisse chevelure cascadant sur les reins de Shion s'arrêtait à hauteur des formes rebondies et musclées, attisant la concupiscence et le feu dans les reins du gémeau.

Ce jeu d'ombre et de lumière le mettait en valeur, il le savait. Saga allait-il se laisser piéger ? Il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier. Se relevant, il prit Shion dans ses bras. Ses caresses se firent plus précises. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les deux rondeurs et caressèrent l'entrée délicate. Doucement, délicatement, il renversa à nouveau le jeune homme qu'était redevenu l'atlante, sur le lit.

Shion le regarda et lui sourit, caressant les boucles bleues.

- Prends moi, Saga… Maintenant, s'il te plait.. Mon amour.

La voix rauque du Pope fut le déclencheur. Lui écartant les jambes avec des gestes doux, il glissa vers le petit anneau de chair, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée et entreprit de le détendre avec ses doigts et sa langue. Lubrifiant l'entrée délicate pour sa prochaine intrusion. Shion était fou de plaisir, gémissant, s'arquant sous l'assaut. Enfin, Saga se décidait à être lui-même, à être un amant et pas cette poupée de chiffon qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme dont Shion était tombé fou amoureux. Mais le temps n'était plus au débat intellectuel. Un autre débat se jouait et Shion se sentait au bord de la déconnexion totale de toutes pensées cohérentes. Plus rien de ce qui n'était pas les mains ou la bouche de Saga n'avait d'importance à ce moment précis.

Saga estimant son amant prêt à le recevoir, releva les jambes fines et nerveuses sur ses épaules et appuya son sexe sur l'entrée du corps de Shion. Sous la pression, il se sentit s'enfoncer doucement, écartant les chairs avec lenteur. Ne précipitant rien, il ne voulait pas que l'atlante ressente la moindre douleur. Impatient, Shion referma ses jambes sur les reins de Saga et dans un cri, projeta le gémeau loin en lui.

- Shiiiioonnnnnnnn…..

Le souffle coupé, le cri résonna dans le salon du Pope. Ce dernier haletait tant sous la douleur que sous l'effet du plaisir de le sentir enfin en lui. Fort et dur. Laissant le temps à Shion de s'habituer à sa présence, Saga l'embrassa avec ferveur et dévotion. Son ange, son amour, son rédempteur. Toute sa vie, il souhaitait expier ses fautes dans cet antre doux, chaud et accueillant. Avec douceur et passion, il entama de longs mouvements de va et vient qui firent retentir dans la pièce le doux chant d'amour des deux hommes enfin unis, par leur cœur et par leur corps.

Ils s'aimèrent longtemps ainsi, avec beaucoup de tendresse, avant de céder à l'assouvissement de leurs sens. Sans ressentir le besoin de parler, car à présent les mots étaient devenus inutiles tant ils fusionnaient par le cœur et l'esprit, ils s'endormirent apaisés, enfin heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

De son coté, Dokkho était monté précipitamment vers le palais faisant fi des conseils de Mû. Il allait frapper à la porte quand son oreille perçue des bruits qu'il reconnut sans peine. Le cœur douloureux, la balance rejoignit son temple.

A suivre….

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, ils font toujours plaisir. Et je suis désolée pour les inévitables fautes d'orthographes que vous trouverez, ainsi que les fautes de synthaxes. Pourtant, promis, je me soigne !!!

Biz à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : Ces beaux chevaliers appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada. Merci.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, et force était de constater que le bonheur de Saga faisait plaisir à voir. Il était redevenu ce demi-Dieu que tout le monde admirait avant sa possession.

Et ce bien-être, il le devait au Grand Pope. D'ailleurs Shion et lui-même avaient eu une longue discussion et le couple avait décidé de vivre leur amour au grand jour depuis peu, officialisant de la sorte leur liaison. Sans surprise, tout le monde accueillit plutôt bien la nouvelle sauf Dokkho, bien sûr.

Mû regardait d'un œil légèrement circonspect l'affaire et se décida à parler à Saga. À la sortie de l'entraînement quotidien des Ors, le jeune atlante pressa le pas pour se retrouver à hauteur du premier gémeau.

- bonjour Saga.

- Bonjour Mû.

- Serais-tu disponible afin que nous prenions un thé ensemble.

Ce que redoutait Saga se produisait enfin et franchement, le gémeau s'en serait bien passé.

- oui si tu veux.

- maintenant, ça te dit ?

- Euh oui…

En fait non, il avait prévu d'aller voir Shion, de le débaucher de son bureau pour une douche crapuleuse. Mais bon, il fallait en passer par là.

Il suivit donc le Bélier jusqu'à sa demeure, s'installa dans le salon pendant que son hôte disparaissait dans la cuisine pour préparer le breuvage laissant son invité en pleine angoisse. Voyant revenir le jeune homme avec un plateau garni dans les mains, Saga soupira. Il était prêt. Sans un mot, Mû le servit. Quelque part, ça l'amusait de faire mariner le premier gémeau. Il s'assit face à lui, prit sa tasse et souffla sur la boisson chaude. Saga n'y tint plus.

- Mû, tu sais pour ton Maître… je l'aime… vraiment beaucoup.

Mû sourit, de ce drôle de sourire qui le faisait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kylian. C'était à se demander…

- Il y a intérêt… à ce que tu l'aimes, je veux dire. Vois-tu, au début comme tout le monde, je n'étais pas très sûr de tes intentions vis-à-vis de mon Maître, malheureusement pour toi, tu as un passif plutôt lourd. Tu comprends donc que je reste méfiant quant à l'amour que tu dis vouer à Shion. Je ne suis pas d'ordinaire quelqu'un d'agressif, ni même très porté sur le combat en général, sauf obligation bien sûr, mais…

- ….

- Vois-tu, Shion représente beaucoup pour moi. Je l'aime énormément et son retour parmi nous me comble de joie. Il est mon Mentor, et le seul homme qui fasse figure de père pour moi, il est de ma race, ma seule famille avec Kylian. Tout ceci pour te dire que je ne supporterais pas de le voir souffrir…

Le tout dit avec un sourire à vous damner un saint. Mais le message ne pouvait être plus clair, c'était une mise en garde qui laissa le gémeau un instant sans voix. Ce dernier eut un sourire crispé.

- je n'ai rien à répondre à ta menace Mû. Si ce n'est que jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais je ne ferais souffrir Shion en conscience. Je préfère mourir. Shion est toute ta famille, je le comprends. Mais pour moi, il est encore plus que cela. Il est ma raison de vivre, ma rédemption. Au bout de treize ans, il a eu suffisamment fait confiance en moi, son assassin, pour me donner un rôle clé dans son plan contre Hadès. Tu n'as pas idée ce que cela représente pour moi. Je lui dois tout, je l'admire. Plus tard, lors de notre résurrection, je me suis aperçu que l'admiration et la reconnaissance que je lui vouais, s'étaient muées en autre chose, de plus fort et d'inconnu pour moi. Il a fallut que je travaille en sa compagnie pour me rendre vraiment compte que… je l'aimais… plus que ma vie elle-même. C'est ironique, n'est pas, vu ce que je lui ai fais par le passé, mais c'est comme cela, je n'y peux rien, toi non plus et quoi que tu en penses, cela m'est égal.

- ……….

- Lui aussi, te considère comme son fils… et je le respecte… mais, tu vois… ta menace est inutile. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment…

Mû dévisagea Saga, le scrutant de son regard pur et clair. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se jaugeaient mutuellement. Puis Mû lui offrit son premier sourire sincère. Saga lui avait ouvert son cœur et son cosmos, lui démontrant par cela même la confiance que le jeune homme pouvait avoir en lui, ne lui cachant rien. Pour un peu, le jeune atlante aurait presque été jaloux d'un amour aussi fort que celui qui pulsait dans le cœur du premier gémeau pour son ancien Maître. Mais non, il était heureux. Un bonheur mérité souriait à Shion et à Saga.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, pas un silence pesant mais un tout nouveau silence complice. Saga prit congé de son hôte en le remerciant de l'invitation. Mû le retint un instant.

- Saga….

- oui.

- pardonnes-moi. Je ne me mêlerais plus de votre vie privée. Mais… tu comprends….

- oui, l'interrompit Saga, tu l'aimes sans doute autant que moi et tu ne désires que le protéger. Merci pour cela, Mû.

- Veille sur lui… Discrètement où il t'arrachera les yeux !

Les deux hommes se quittèrent sur un éclat de rire commun.

Mû referma la porte, soulagé. Il allait débarrasser la table basse quand deux coups frappés fort lui firent lever la tête. Par une habitude prise depuis maintenant deux semaines, Mû s'écria :

- Entre Dokkho, la porte est ouverte.

Une tête passa le chambranle de la porte.

- Bonjour Mû, je te dérange ?

- non, le thé est encore chaud, tu en veux ?

- oui avec plaisir.

Dokkho s'installa pendant que Mû cherchait une tasse propre dans la cuisine. Il le servit et attendit patiemment que Dokkho l'informe du sujet de sa visite bien que celui-ci ne fasse aucun doute dans l'esprit de l'atlante.

- Saga sort d'ici. Dit la balance.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation.

- oui en effet.

Dokkho leva les yeux de sa tasse pour regarder Mû. Que dire, que faire. Deux semaines que le couple avait officialisé leur union et Dokkho, après maintes visites au jeune disciple de son ami, sentait son cœur changer de camp et battre pour le dit disciple. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son charme certain.

Il aimait beaucoup Shion certes. Mais maintenant qu'il était inaccessible, la balance se tournait lentement vers une autre possibilité. Si, égoïstement, il pensait trouver du réconfort dans le bras du jeune atlante. Dokkho en venait à se demander s'il avait vraiment aimé d'amour son meilleur ami. Si ce n'était pas une fierté mal placée, une illusion qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Mais Mû avait été très clair lors de leur dernière entrevue.

Il n'était pas un palliatif à son Maître. Point, c'est tout.

Et c'était compréhensible, il méritait qu'on l'aime pour lui-même. Mû était tout simplement un être adorable. Seulement voilà, Dokkho avait honte de ses propres sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme. Il l'avait recueillit à l'âge de sept ans et l'avait vu grandir, se développer, devenir un homme, un chevalier fort et fier. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il l'avait toujours trouvé très beau.

- Mû, tu sais je pense que tu as raison. Ils s'aiment c'est évident. Et moi, je crois que j'ai été un vieil idiot. Ma jeunesse retrouvée m'a fait perdre mon bon sens. Shion est mon ami et rien d'autre. Je me suis trompé lourdement quant aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. C'était… simplement de la jalousie.

- oui, sans doute. Tu as dû murement réfléchir pour en arriver là.

- Oui, et je vais partir quelques jours à Rozan. Pour me ressourcer. J'ai demandé à Shion, il est d'accord.

Bizarre, pourquoi d'un seul coup, le cœur de Mû s'alourdit, se presse, broyé comme anéanti ?

- Tu as raison, parvint-il à répondre, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

Ainsi Mû ne cherche même pas à le retenir. Toutes ces journées passées ensemble ne veulent sans doute rien dire pour le jeune homme. Il n'a fait que réconforter le « vieux maître ». Cette constatation brisa plus sûrement le cœur de Dokkho que la découverte de la liaison de son vieil ami.

Terminant sa tasse, il se leva, résolu.

- Merci Mû, pour ta patience et ta gentillesse à mon égard. Pardonne moi si par moment je t'ai offensé. À bientôt.

Mû garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur la tasse vide, abandonnée par son propriétaire.

- repose toi bien Dokkho et reviens nous vite. Au revoir.

Dokkho passa la porte et se précipita chez lui pour faire ses bagages. Il croisa Kanon et Rhadamanthe sur le point de partir eux aussi. Rassuré sur le sort de son frère, le second gémeau retournait aux Enfers avec son amant, afin que ce dernier assure sa charge.

Shion, présent, fut surpris de voir passer si vite son ami, sans un mot. Rangeant ce détail dans un coin de sa mémoire, Shion reçut son « beau-frère » dans ses bras. Il sourit de bonne grâce devant ce manquement au protocole. Certes, sa relation avec Saga expliquait le geste, mais tout de même il restait le Grand Pope. Kanon avait toujours été un impulsif, même dans ses sentiments.

Une puissante cosmo énergie entoura Kanon et Rhadamanthe et ils disparurent vers les enfers laissant Saga figé, le cœur lourd. Des bras puissants vinrent l'enlacer.

- Allons, tu savais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement ici.

- Éternellement, non. Mais un peu plus quand même.

Et voilà, de nouveau cette tristesse infinie qui faisait craquer Shion,qui lui donnait envie de tout faire pour avoir droit à un sourire de son aimé. L'atlante prit une mine malicieuse.

- Allez viens. Je vais te consoler. A ma façon, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Saga, qu'il mordilla au passage.

Saga, frissonnant d'anticipation, eut un large sourire. Depuis quelques temps, il avait appris comment extirper l'homme de sa vie de son pesant boulot pour un doux câlin. Un manipulateur né, comme disait son jumeau ! Non, un homme amoureux, lui répondait-il souvent.

Cinq jours plus tard, Shion explosa de colère. Voir son disciple errer dans le sanctuaire comme une âme en peine était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il se rendit au premier temple bien décidé à savoir ce qui perturbait son ancien élève.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte qu'il poussa. Il découvrit son élève vautré sur son canapé, la télécommande du téléviseur à la main. Les yeux dans le vague, le jeune homme ne suivait absolument pas, fort heureusement pensa Shion, le programme abrutissant de la télé.

- Bonjour Mû.

- Oh, bonjour Maître Shion. Que puis-je pour vous, s'étonna le jeune homme surpris en plein farniente.

- humm, disons me dire ce qui te rend si nostalgique. Mais commençons par le commencement. Un thé à la menthe serait le bienvenu, réplique le Grand Pope, s'installant d'office sur le fauteuil moelleux à gauche de son apprenti.

Le jeune homme se leva et fila à la cuisine préparer ce que son Maître lui demandait.

Tout de même, en réfléchissant, il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son mentor qu'il était tombé sous le charme du meilleur ami de ce dernier. Que les visites de Dokkho lui manquaient, comme sa présence et les longues discussions qu'ils avaient partagées. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait se confier de la sorte. Tant pis, il espérait que Dokkho terminerait bientôt son exil et reviendrait au sanctuaire en meilleur forme qu'il ne l'avait quitté et puis... Et bien et puis on verrait.

Il revint au salon, et servit le thé.

S'installant au coté de Shion, il sirota la boisson trop chaude.

- Mû, dis moi ce qui te perturbe.

- Rien, Maître. Je vous assure, rien d'important.

Shion soupira. Mû était le seul au sanctuaire à pouvoir lui cacher quelque chose. Le Grand Pope reparti furieux de l'échange. A part un « je m'ennuie, Maître », il n'avait rien pu tirer du jeune homme.

Les deux jours qui suivirent cette entrevue furent un cauchemar pour Saga. Shion de mauvaise humeur, insupportable, lui refusait même le câlin, ô combien vital, du matin. C'est à l'aube d'une chaude journée que le gémeau, hors de lui, descendit jusqu'à la première maison du sanctuaire pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il tambourina pendant dix minutes à la porte de l'habitat du bélier, pour voir arriver ce dernier, le cheveu en bataille, les yeux rougis. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour réussir là où son amant avait échoué.

Faut dire, qu'il avait vécu la même chose, à savoir soupirer après quelqu'un d'apparemment inaccessible, donc il comprenait mieux.

C'est avec un large sourire d'autosatisfaction aux lèvres, qu'il remonta, fila dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se colla contre son bel endormi, qui grogna.

- t'as vu l'heure ?? Rouspéta Shion.

- Oui, mon amour. Tu sais je …

- Tais toi, je veux dormir.

Soupir.

- Je reprends. Je viens d'aller voir Mû et moi, je sais ce qu'il a.

Silence. Puis Shion se tourna pour faire face à son amant, bien réveillé cette fois.

- Alors ?

- Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais dormir.

- Saga… ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Tu vas perdre.

- D'accord. Mais un bisou avant sinon, je ne dis rien.

Rapide baiser. Soupir désespéré de Saga.

- Ton élève est amoureux. Rien de plus et rien de moins.

- ……….

- ……….

- De qui ?

- Alors ça ! Tu vas devoir le découvrir tout seul mon chéri.

- …………

- Oh! J'aime bien ce regard que tu as là ! T'as une idée, toi alors ?

- Mais oui, quel idiot j'ai été ! C'est évident !

- Explique.

- Mû est amoureux de mon ami Dokkho. C'est pourquoi, ce vieil idiot est parti aux cascades de Rozan. Bon, je vais aller le voir pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Saga retint son amant par le poignet alors que celui-ci se levait.

- j'ai bien travaillé tout de même, je ne mérite pas une récompense… non ?

Shion posa un regard interrogatif sur Saga. Puis, il sourit. Oui, il avait été odieux ces derniers temps avec son amour. Les cascades attendraient, l'atlante se colla à son homme qu'il entreprit de couvrir de baisers très doux laissant présager une suite torride. Saga soupira d'aise. Enfin !

C'est deux heures plus tard, complètement détendu et satisfait, que Shion se téléporta en Chine. Il y découvrit Dokkho, en train de méditer en face de ses cascades. Ce dernier se retourna et observa le nouveau venu.

- bonjour mon ami ! Comment te portes tu ?

- Bonjour Shion, très bien merci et toi.

- Merveilleusement bien.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent.

- Allez viens, dit Dokkho en se dépliant, je t'offres un thé !

Une fois dans la petite maison, Shion regarda son ami s'affairer à la préparation du breuvage. Shion inspira et se lança.

- Dokkho.

- oui.

- que s'est-il passé entre Mû et toi ?

Shion, direct comme à son habitude, n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot. Dokkho baissa les épaules et fit face à son ami.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, justement…. c'est bien là le drame.

Le chinois déposa une tasse remplie devant Shion, s'assit en face de ce dernier, sa tasse à la main.

- Racontes moi Dokkho…

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Mû ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda la balance soudain inquiète.

- Rien de grave, mon ami. Rassures-toi, expliques moi et je te dirais tout après.

- ……….

- S'il te plait. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Lances-toi mon ami.

- très bien mais cela risque de ne pas te plaire.

Shion resta silencieux, attentif. Dokkho contemplait son thé et sans lever les yeux de sa tasse, il se confia à son ami de toujours.

- En fait tout à vraiment commencé lorsque toi et Saga avez commencé à vous tourner autour. Je ne le supportais pas. Maintenant, je me suis aperçu que c'était ridicule, de la fierté mal placée enfin c'est compliqué... Mais à cette époque, j'étais persuadé être amoureux de toi. Tu as mon âge, nous nous connaissons depuis … très longtemps. Pour moi, tu étais le compagnon idéal. Tu es mon seul véritable ami. Quand je t'ai vu partir te baigner avec Saga, j'ai su que tu avais fait ton choix. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, alors je suis allé trouver Mû. Persuadé qu'il serait avec moi dans ma « lutte anti-Saga ». Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas encore, il n'a pas adhérer à mon point de vue. Il m'a juste conseillé d'aller te voir. Pour t'avouer mon amour. Ce que j'ai fait…

Devant le regard surpris du Pope, Dokkho eut un petit sourire crispé.

- Mais quand je suis monté cette nuit-là, tu étais sportivement très accroché à Saga…

Shion rougit légèrement.

- Je suis retourné voir Mû le lendemain, puis les jours suivants. Sa compagnie m'était agréable. Même à dire vrai, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien qu'avec lui. Il nous arrivait de passer nos journées entières, ensemble. Mû me faisait découvrir une vie que je n'imaginais pas…

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, laissant Dokkho ressasser ses souvenirs.

- J'ai compris que je tombais amoureux de lui, lors de son absence pour une journée. Quand il est parti voir Kylian à Jamir. Il me manquait…. Terriblement. A son retour, j'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre. Mais il est resté sur sa position.

- Laquelle ?

- il pense que je cherche à te retrouver en lui. Il est atlante comme toi. Il croit que je fais une fixation sur toi. Que je ne vois que toi au travers de lui. Mais rien n'est plus faux. Je l'aime pour lui-même. C'est ce que j'ai cherché à découvrir en m'isolant ici.

- …….

- Et puis, j'ai honte.

- Honte ?! De quoi ?

- De moi et des sentiments que Mû m'inspire. Enfin tu peux comprendre. J'ai plus de deux cents quarante ans. Je suis dans mon corps de jeune homme, et…et je… ne compte pas rester pur et chaste avec ton élève. Non, je rêve de lui. Et franchement, mes rêves ne te feraient pas plaisir… du tout.

Shion éclata de rire. Ce qui lui valu un regard éberlué de son ami.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ?

- toi.

- ….

- je me doute bien que si tu aimes mon disciple, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ça le lassera assez vite, lui aussi. Écoute, ne prends pas cet air, tu ne m'effraies pas. Je te comprends mon ami. J'ai eu les mêmes doutes que toi et même pire. Saga est jeune par rapport à moi. Je l'ai connu enfant.. Et à l'adolescence, il m'a tué. Ce sont de drôles de souvenirs, non ? Seulement voilà, maintenant c'est un homme et je suis amoureux, lui aussi, nous n'y pouvons absolument rien. Les Dieux ont un sens de l'humour qui frôle l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aime, Dokkho. C'est ainsi. Quelque soit notre passé, notre avenir sera commun, et j'espère, heureux, ensemble. Alors cesse de réfléchir et de te culpabiliser inutilement. Tes sentiments sont ce qu'ils sont. Laisses-toi aller. C'est agréable, tu sais, de se réveiller le matin dans les bras de celui que l'on aime et qui nous aime en retour.

- je m'en doute. Mais tu sais, il est aussi têtu et borné que toi.

- Et bien, je te fais confiance. Si tu l'aimes autant que ce que tu me le dis, tu trouveras les mots pour le faire changer d'avis à ton sujet. Mais… attention. Ne le fait pas souffrir, tu sais qu'il est comme mon fils, je l'aime.

- Eh… tu ne me fais pas peur vieux fou !

Les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- très bien. Tu m'as décidé, je rentre avec toi. Mais au fait, tu m'as dis qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

- Mon ancien élève erre dans le sanctuaire comme une âme en peine. N'ayant rien pu savoir moi-même, Saga s'est renseigné et … ensuite j'en suis venu à penser que c'était de ta faute, vu la façon dont tu es parti. Et je me suis décidé à venir voir si mon intuition était bonne.

- faudra que je pense à remercier Saga.

- t'inquiète, je m'en occupe.

- Vieux vicieux !

- C'est ça, allez dépêche toi de te préparer, vieux champignon violet. J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! J'ai un sanctuaire à gérer.

Sur toutes ces taquineries et chamailleries, ils se téléportèrent rapidement au sanctuaire.

Shion retourna dans son bureau, l'esprit tout de même légèrement préoccupé. Saga, déjà au travail, l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

- Alors ? Ça c'est bien passer, mon ange ?

- Oui, en fait, Dokkho est vraiment amoureux de Mû.

- Et vice versa, selon moi.

- J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour eux deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shion, fais confiance à Dokkho.

Mû s'éveilla. En regardant son réveil, il constata qu'il était dix heures du matin. En faisant la grasse matinée, les journées paraissaient moins longues. Il s'étira longuement et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée. Porte qui laissa le passage à un Dokkho, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel on pouvait trouver jus d'orange, café, croissants, miel, pain grillé.

- Eh bien !! Tu n'es pas en forme toi. Sinon, tu aurais perçu ma présence bien avant que j'entre.

Mû, ébahi, ne se doutait pas du spectacle qu'il offrait à son aîné. Assis dans son lit, le drap était lâchement tombé sur les hanches du jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux mauves cachaient et en même temps rehaussait son torse finement musclé digne des représentations de statue grec. Le jeune homme était magnifique, ses grands yeux d'améthystes écarquillés sur son invité surprise. Dokkho jubilait intérieurement, bien décidé d'avouer son doux tourment au jeune atlante.

- Allez laisse moi un peu de place pour ce plateau. Allez, pousse toi.

Mû ne put qu'obéir, trop choqué pour trouver quoi que ce soit à rétorquer à l'envahisseur qui venait squatter jusqu'à son lit. Surtout, le jeune homme était, sans vouloir se l'avouer, très heureux de revoir la Balance. Remarquant deux bols de café fumants, il retrouva sa voix.

- Tu comptes déjeuner avec moi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? En fouillant dans ton frigo, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Tu n'as rien manger cette semaine ou quoi ?

Mû rougit en baissant la tête. C'était cela le problème, chaque fois que Dokkho lui faisait une remontrance, non seulement il tombait juste mais en plus le jeune atlante se faisait l'impression d'un gamin que l'on gronde.

- Ouais, je vois. J'avais raison. Donc, je déjeune avec toi et je ne te lâcherais pas de la journée. Tiens prends ton café.

Sans rouspéter, mais n'en pensant pas moins, le jeune homme avala sa boisson tout en mâchonnant un croissant. Installé aux cotés de Dokkho, le cerveau de l'atlante tournait à plein régime. Que faisait Dokkho dans son temple, sa chambre, son lit quoi ? Certes, Mû s'était bien rendu compte qu'il aimait le chinois mais il était certain que ce dernier en pinçait pour son maître.

Alors, par tous les Dieux, que faisait-il là ?!! Une subtile façon de le torturer ? La moutarde commençait sérieusement à lui monter au nez. Mais il devait se calmer. Dokkho était son aîné, l'homme qui avait pris le relais à son éducation lorsque son Maître vénéré était décédé. Donc, calme et respect.

Inspirant profondément, le jeune atlante se pacifia l'esprit rapidement.

- Bon maintenant que tu as fini de déjeuner, tu vas te lever, te doucher, on va à l'arène dans une demi heure.

Il allait rester calme, très calme. Oui, mais trop c'est trop !

- et je suppose que je n'oublierais pas de me brosser les dents, lança-t-il ironiquement.

- Ça va de soi.

Les dents serrées, pour s'empêcher de dire des insanités, le jeune homme fit mine de se lever pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa tenue d'Adam.

Dokkho, quant à lui, affichait une mine réjouie.

- Je voudrais bien me lever mais tu es là et …

- t'inquiète, je regarde pas, dit l'ex-ancien en croisant à la vitesse de la lumière ses doigts dans son dos.

Hors de lui, Mû opta pour la fuite dans la salle de bains par téléportation.

- Tricheur, râla la Balance.

Puis il sourit, pour l'instant son plan se déroulait sans accro. Il se leva à son tour, fit le lit et se rendit à la cuisine avec le plateau vide et il attendit Mû avec patience.

Exactement une demi-heure après, le jeune homme arriva et s'assit devant la balance.

- Alors « vieux maître », on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Parce que franchement, les arènes à cette heure-ci… et puis je ne voudrais pas te brusquer.

Dokkho lança un coup d'œil torve à l'atlante qui souriait innocemment mais il choisit de ne pas relever la provocation. Ah, il le voyait ainsi et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Heureux d'être revenu à la vie dans son corps de jeune homme, il espérait bien en profiter. Deux cents quarante ans dans le corps d'un « vieux champignon violet » comme disait Shion, lui avait largement suffit. Il voulait s'amuser et enfin profiter de la vie avec, il l'espérait, la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais pour cela, il fallait que la dite personne se laisse séduire, après tout, maintenant, il n'était plus repoussant tout de même !

- On va se baigner sur la baie ?

- Si tu veux. Tu as un maillot de bain ?

- tu peux m'en prêter un ?

Soupir.

- oui, bien sur.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se rendirent à pied sur la baie où ils passèrent la fin de la matinée entre baignades, jeux aquatiques et discutions animées. Ils retournèrent au temple pour préparer un repas léger qu'ils engloutirent en peu de temps, Mû ayant d'un seul coup retrouver son appétit. De retour sur la plage, l'après midi fut aussi agréable que la matinée.

Mû avait l'impression de revivre aux côtés de Dokkho. Ils observèrent ensemble le coucher de soleil. Dokkho posa discrètement une main sur l'épaule de Mû. Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas souffrir inutilement, le repoussa sans brusquerie. Excédé, la balance se dit qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce jeu de chat et de la souris.

- Mû…

Le jeune homme posa son regard violet dans les yeux verts du chinois.

- Mû,… Quand je suis parti pour la Chine, je suis venu t'en informer. Je savais, déjà à cette époque, que tu t'étais emparé de mon cœur.

Mû ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Dokkho posa un doigt sur les lèvres douces du jeune homme.

- tais-toi et écoute moi jusqu'au bout avant de m'interrompre.

Mais le bélier d'or ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- c'est justement le problème avec toi. Je me sens si… gamin à tes côtés… tu es toujours à me donner des ordres ou des conseils et….

- Et je te demande de me laisser t'expliquer ce que je ressens, ce n'est pourtant pas la mer à boire. Ce que tu peux être buté quand tu t'y mets. Je le crois pas ça !

- Attends. Tu joues toujours au Grand Vieux Maître ! Depuis que tu es revenu tu diriges tout ! Jusqu'à ce que nous mangeons ! Tu exagères !

Le ton était monté, les deux hommes, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, s'affrontaient du regard. Visiblement, le jeune bélier ne s'en laissait pas compter. Mais finalement, c'était comme cela que Dokkho l'aimait.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Quand je suis revenu, tu étais catatonique dans ton lit. Tu bouffes rien, tu déprimes ! Et avec ça tu veux quoi encore ? Que je te considère comme un adulte responsable ! Alors que tu te conduis comme un gosse sans maturité !

Estomaqué, Mû ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Un flot de paroles toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres se bousculaient en lui.

Il…il était odieux. Et puis, en plus…. Enfin le pire… c'est qu'il avait raison !

L'atlante décida de fermer la bouche définitivement, se leva et reparti vers son temple. Il fut rattrapé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire par un Dokkho, furieux de se faire planter en pleine déclaration. Ce dernier retourna brusquement Mû par l'épaule, pour le découvrir en larmes.

- Pourquoi, murmura le jeune atlante, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi. Tu aimes mon Maître, je le sais. Mais maintenant, il est avec Saga et toi, tu te tournes vers moi. Je ne suis pas Shion, tu m'entends, Dokkho ! Je ne veux plus que tu te joues de moi, j'en ai marre. Tu n'es… qu'un égoïste. Tu ne te soucies pas du mal que tu fais autour de toi. Tu voulais séparer mon maître de son amant. Et maintenant quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimes. Non, je préfère ne pas t'entendre dire des bêtises que tu regretteras ensuite. Laisses moi partir. Maintenant.

Mû se dégagea et reparti laissant Dokkho atterré devant une telle déclaration. Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir avec ce genre d'idées. Hors de question !

- Mû, appela-t-il, si tu ne veux pas croire ce que ma bouche veut te dire, alors écoutes mon cœur. Je t'en prie… après je te laisserai tranquille, libre de décider ce que bon te semble.

Et Dokkho ouvrit son cosmos à l'atlante. Il laissa filtrer tout son amour pour lui, la tendresse qu'il éprouvait et son bonheur d'être à ses cotés. Mû, empathe, recevait tout en plein cœur. Impossible de ne pas croire ce qu'il ressentait, comme si c'était ses propres sentiments. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il percevait chez Dokkho n'était que le reflet de ce qui vivait dans son propre cœur.

Bouleversé, le jeune atlante ferma les yeux, recevant ce flot d'amour infini. Il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille. Dokkho posa son menton au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme attendant son verdict.

Mû soupira, se retourna dans les bras du chinois pour lui faire face, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue.

Dokkho répondit avec joie à l'invitation. Les bouches s'exploraient, se découvraient. Passion et douceur. Ils rompirent le baiser, faute d'oxygène. Leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

- Dokkho…

- Oui, mon ange.

- Je .. T'aimes.

- Moi aussi, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Toute ma vie, si tu veux bien d'un vieux débris comme moi.

L'atlante pouffa de rire.

- Oui, bien sûr que je veux de toi. On se téléporte jusqu'à ma ch…. Demeure.

- hum, ta chambre fera l'affaire.

Mû rougit légèrement, fermement enlacé par la balance, ils se télé portèrent dans la première maison du zodiaque.

Une fois à destination, Dokkho glissa des mains exploratrices sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Ses doigts caressant doucement les flancs à la peau si douce du bélier. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, laissant ses lèvres courir sur le cou de la balance, créant milles frissons délicieux. Rapidement, les vêtements furent de trop et volèrent dans la chambre. Torses nus, les deux hommes s'exploraient avec force de volupté, des mains, de la bouche, cherchant les points précis qui tiraient des gémissements à leur partenaire. Dokkho défit la ceinture du pantalon de l'atlante et glissa sa main pour une caresse plus intime qui arracha un cri de plaisir au jeune homme. Puis, il le renversa sur le lit et lui retira l'encombrant vêtement. Plaquant Mû sous lui, Dokkho entreprit de le rendre éperdu de désir. Caressant le membre tendu de la main avant de le prendre en bouche. Mû criait, gémissait, submerger par la passion de la balance. Il roula sur le lit et se retrouva à son tour dominant la situation. Finissant de déshabiller rapidement le chinois, il entreprit de lui prodiguer la même caresse buccale. Dokkho se tourna pour se retrouver tête bêche avec l'atlante. Cette agréable cajolerie dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Dokkho décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure et glissant ses doigts contre le scrotum du jeune homme, il massa doucement la délicate entrée pour la détendre. Mû s'arqua, surpris. Puis il cambra les reins pour rendre l'accès plus facile à son amant. Ce dernier introduisit délicatement un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois, cisaillant les muscles. Estimant son futur amant suffisamment détendu, la balance se dégagea et se plaça derrière le jeune atlante, resté à quatre pattes. Attrapant les hanches fermement, il le fit sien d'une douce, mais néanmoins, puissante poussée, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri de pur bonheur. Après un instant inactif, passé à savourer cette union, Dokkho se mit à bouger avec lenteur pour ne pas blesser son amant. Les deux hommes ondulaient sur un rythme connu d'eux seuls. Une agréable musique de chuchotements, de cris inarticulés, gémissements sourds, mots d'amour murmurés avec passion qui résonnaient dans la chambre. L'amour rendait ce moment d'union des corps absolument magique, unique. Leur délivrance fut à la hauteur de leur ardeur à se donner entièrement l'un à l'autre. Elle fut l'apothéose des sens enfin exprimés, de l'amour partagé.

Épuisés, hors d'haleine, les deux amants retombèrent sur le lit. Dokkho se lova contre le jeune atlante qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se caressant et s'embrassant avec tendresse.

- Dokkho…

- oui, mon ange ?

- Jures-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours ainsi.

Le chinois sourit, il leva les yeux, tendit la main vers les mèches mauves qui l'empêchait de voir le doux visage de l'homme qui aimait.

C'est droit dans les yeux qu'il lui murmura :

- Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie, pour toujours.

- moi aussi, je t'aime, Dokkho.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent sur cette promesse, tendrement enlacés.

Shion et Saga quittèrent tardivement le bureau pour se rendre dans le temple du gémeau. Saga passa un bras autour des épaules de Shion qui sourit et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. Le premier jumeau s'arrêta sur le parvis de son temple et leva le menton de l'homme de sa vie pour plonger dans le regard couleur de l'aube.

- tu t'inquiètes encore ?

- oui.

- alors vérifie par toi-même.

Shion ferma les yeux et lança son cosmos vers le premier temple. Ce qu'il y trouva l'ému profondément. Il retira sa conscience doucement pour ne pas gêner les deux amants endormis. Saga serra son atlante contre lui, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

- C'est ironique n'est pas ? Murmura Shion. Toi et moi. Dokkho et Mû.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais nous sommes fait les uns pour les autres, c'est sûr, mon amour. L'ironie, c'est que nous venons seulement de le découvrir.

Ils rentrèrent dans le temple ensemble, main dans la main. Enfin, le bonheur promit par Athéna, était à portée de la main et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

FIN

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. En grande romantique, j'ai voulu qu'elle se termine bien. Merci de l'avoir lue. Et laissez moi un commentaire, ça fait tellement plaisir. Biz, à bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers : Ces beaux chevaliers appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada. Merci.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, et force était de constater que le bonheur de Saga faisait plaisir à voir. Il était redevenu ce demi-Dieu que tout le monde admirait avant sa possession.

Et ce bien-être, il le devait au Grand Pope. D'ailleurs Shion et lui-même avaient eu une longue discussion et le couple avait décidé de vivre leur amour au grand jour depuis peu, officialisant de la sorte leur liaison. Sans surprise, tout le monde accueillit plutôt bien la nouvelle sauf Dokkho, bien sûr.

Mû regardait d'un œil légèrement circonspect l'affaire et se décida à parler à Saga. À la sortie de l'entraînement quotidien des Ors, le jeune atlante pressa le pas pour se retrouver à hauteur du premier gémeau.

- bonjour Saga.

- Bonjour Mû.

- Serais-tu disponible afin que nous prenions un thé ensemble.

Ce que redoutait Saga se produisait enfin et franchement, le gémeau s'en serait bien passé.

- oui si tu veux.

- maintenant, ça te dit ?

- Euh oui…

En fait non, il avait prévu d'aller voir Shion, de le débaucher de son bureau pour une douche crapuleuse. Mais bon, il fallait en passer par là.

Il suivit donc le Bélier jusqu'à sa demeure, s'installa dans le salon pendant que son hôte disparaissait dans la cuisine pour préparer le breuvage laissant son invité en pleine angoisse. Voyant revenir le jeune homme avec un plateau garni dans les mains, Saga soupira. Il était prêt. Sans un mot, Mû le servit. Quelque part, ça l'amusait de faire mariner le premier gémeau. Il s'assit face à lui, prit sa tasse et souffla sur la boisson chaude. Saga n'y tint plus.

- Mû, tu sais pour ton Maître… je l'aime… vraiment beaucoup.

Mû sourit, de ce drôle de sourire qui le faisait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à Kylian. C'était à se demander…

- Il y a intérêt… à ce que tu l'aimes, je veux dire. Vois-tu, au début comme tout le monde, je n'étais pas très sûr de tes intentions vis-à-vis de mon Maître, malheureusement pour toi, tu as un passif plutôt lourd. Tu comprends donc que je reste méfiant quant à l'amour que tu dis vouer à Shion. Je ne suis pas d'ordinaire quelqu'un d'agressif, ni même très porté sur le combat en général, sauf obligation bien sûr, mais…

- ….

- Vois-tu, Shion représente beaucoup pour moi. Je l'aime énormément et son retour parmi nous me comble de joie. Il est mon Mentor, et le seul homme qui fasse figure de père pour moi, il est de ma race, ma seule famille avec Kylian. Tout ceci pour te dire que je ne supporterais pas de le voir souffrir…

Le tout dit avec un sourire à vous damner un saint. Mais le message ne pouvait être plus clair, c'était une mise en garde qui laissa le gémeau un instant sans voix. Ce dernier eut un sourire crispé.

- je n'ai rien à répondre à ta menace Mû. Si ce n'est que jamais, tu m'entends bien, jamais je ne ferais souffrir Shion en conscience. Je préfère mourir. Shion est toute ta famille, je le comprends. Mais pour moi, il est encore plus que cela. Il est ma raison de vivre, ma rédemption. Au bout de treize ans, il a eu suffisamment fait confiance en moi, son assassin, pour me donner un rôle clé dans son plan contre Hadès. Tu n'as pas idée ce que cela représente pour moi. Je lui dois tout, je l'admire. Plus tard, lors de notre résurrection, je me suis aperçu que l'admiration et la reconnaissance que je lui vouais, s'étaient muées en autre chose, de plus fort et d'inconnu pour moi. Il a fallut que je travaille en sa compagnie pour me rendre vraiment compte que… je l'aimais… plus que ma vie elle-même. C'est ironique, n'est pas, vu ce que je lui ai fais par le passé, mais c'est comme cela, je n'y peux rien, toi non plus et quoi que tu en penses, cela m'est égal.

- ……….

- Lui aussi, te considère comme son fils… et je le respecte… mais, tu vois… ta menace est inutile. Mais si tu y tiens vraiment…

Mû dévisagea Saga, le scrutant de son regard pur et clair. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se jaugeaient mutuellement. Puis Mû lui offrit son premier sourire sincère. Saga lui avait ouvert son cœur et son cosmos, lui démontrant par cela même la confiance que le jeune homme pouvait avoir en lui, ne lui cachant rien. Pour un peu, le jeune atlante aurait presque été jaloux d'un amour aussi fort que celui qui pulsait dans le cœur du premier gémeau pour son ancien Maître. Mais non, il était heureux. Un bonheur mérité souriait à Shion et à Saga.

Ils burent leur thé en silence, pas un silence pesant mais un tout nouveau silence complice. Saga prit congé de son hôte en le remerciant de l'invitation. Mû le retint un instant.

- Saga….

- oui.

- pardonnes-moi. Je ne me mêlerais plus de votre vie privée. Mais… tu comprends….

- oui, l'interrompit Saga, tu l'aimes sans doute autant que moi et tu ne désires que le protéger. Merci pour cela, Mû.

- Veille sur lui… Discrètement où il t'arrachera les yeux !

Les deux hommes se quittèrent sur un éclat de rire commun.

Mû referma la porte, soulagé. Il allait débarrasser la table basse quand deux coups frappés fort lui firent lever la tête. Par une habitude prise depuis maintenant deux semaines, Mû s'écria :

- Entre Dokkho, la porte est ouverte.

Une tête passa le chambranle de la porte.

- Bonjour Mû, je te dérange ?

- non, le thé est encore chaud, tu en veux ?

- oui avec plaisir.

Dokkho s'installa pendant que Mû cherchait une tasse propre dans la cuisine. Il le servit et attendit patiemment que Dokkho l'informe du sujet de sa visite bien que celui-ci ne fasse aucun doute dans l'esprit de l'atlante.

- Saga sort d'ici. Dit la balance.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation.

- oui en effet.

Dokkho leva les yeux de sa tasse pour regarder Mû. Que dire, que faire. Deux semaines que le couple avait officialisé leur union et Dokkho, après maintes visites au jeune disciple de son ami, sentait son cœur changer de camp et battre pour le dit disciple. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son charme certain.

Il aimait beaucoup Shion certes. Mais maintenant qu'il était inaccessible, la balance se tournait lentement vers une autre possibilité. Si, égoïstement, il pensait trouver du réconfort dans le bras du jeune atlante. Dokkho en venait à se demander s'il avait vraiment aimé d'amour son meilleur ami. Si ce n'était pas une fierté mal placée, une illusion qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Mais Mû avait été très clair lors de leur dernière entrevue.

Il n'était pas un palliatif à son Maître. Point, c'est tout.

Et c'était compréhensible, il méritait qu'on l'aime pour lui-même. Mû était tout simplement un être adorable. Seulement voilà, Dokkho avait honte de ses propres sentiments à l'égard du jeune homme. Il l'avait recueillit à l'âge de sept ans et l'avait vu grandir, se développer, devenir un homme, un chevalier fort et fier. D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, il l'avait toujours trouvé très beau.

- Mû, tu sais je pense que tu as raison. Ils s'aiment c'est évident. Et moi, je crois que j'ai été un vieil idiot. Ma jeunesse retrouvée m'a fait perdre mon bon sens. Shion est mon ami et rien d'autre. Je me suis trompé lourdement quant aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui. C'était… simplement de la jalousie.

- oui, sans doute. Tu as dû murement réfléchir pour en arriver là.

- Oui, et je vais partir quelques jours à Rozan. Pour me ressourcer. J'ai demandé à Shion, il est d'accord.

Bizarre, pourquoi d'un seul coup, le cœur de Mû s'alourdit, se presse, broyé comme anéanti ?

- Tu as raison, parvint-il à répondre, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

Ainsi Mû ne cherche même pas à le retenir. Toutes ces journées passées ensemble ne veulent sans doute rien dire pour le jeune homme. Il n'a fait que réconforter le « vieux maître ». Cette constatation brisa plus sûrement le cœur de Dokkho que la découverte de la liaison de son vieil ami.

Terminant sa tasse, il se leva, résolu.

- Merci Mû, pour ta patience et ta gentillesse à mon égard. Pardonne moi si par moment je t'ai offensé. À bientôt.

Mû garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur la tasse vide, abandonnée par son propriétaire.

- repose toi bien Dokkho et reviens nous vite. Au revoir.

Dokkho passa la porte et se précipita chez lui pour faire ses bagages. Il croisa Kanon et Rhadamanthe sur le point de partir eux aussi. Rassuré sur le sort de son frère, le second gémeau retournait aux Enfers avec son amant, afin que ce dernier assure sa charge.

Shion, présent, fut surpris de voir passer si vite son ami, sans un mot. Rangeant ce détail dans un coin de sa mémoire, Shion reçut son « beau-frère » dans ses bras. Il sourit de bonne grâce devant ce manquement au protocole. Certes, sa relation avec Saga expliquait le geste, mais tout de même il restait le Grand Pope. Kanon avait toujours été un impulsif, même dans ses sentiments.

Une puissante cosmo énergie entoura Kanon et Rhadamanthe et ils disparurent vers les enfers laissant Saga figé, le cœur lourd. Des bras puissants vinrent l'enlacer.

- Allons, tu savais bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement ici.

- Éternellement, non. Mais un peu plus quand même.

Et voilà, de nouveau cette tristesse infinie qui faisait craquer Shion,qui lui donnait envie de tout faire pour avoir droit à un sourire de son aimé. L'atlante prit une mine malicieuse.

- Allez viens. Je vais te consoler. A ma façon, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Saga, qu'il mordilla au passage.

Saga, frissonnant d'anticipation, eut un large sourire. Depuis quelques temps, il avait appris comment extirper l'homme de sa vie de son pesant boulot pour un doux câlin. Un manipulateur né, comme disait son jumeau ! Non, un homme amoureux, lui répondait-il souvent.

Cinq jours plus tard, Shion explosa de colère. Voir son disciple errer dans le sanctuaire comme une âme en peine était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il se rendit au premier temple bien décidé à savoir ce qui perturbait son ancien élève.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte qu'il poussa. Il découvrit son élève vautré sur son canapé, la télécommande du téléviseur à la main. Les yeux dans le vague, le jeune homme ne suivait absolument pas, fort heureusement pensa Shion, le programme abrutissant de la télé.

- Bonjour Mû.

- Oh, bonjour Maître Shion. Que puis-je pour vous, s'étonna le jeune homme surpris en plein farniente.

- humm, disons me dire ce qui te rend si nostalgique. Mais commençons par le commencement. Un thé à la menthe serait le bienvenu, réplique le Grand Pope, s'installant d'office sur le fauteuil moelleux à gauche de son apprenti.

Le jeune homme se leva et fila à la cuisine préparer ce que son Maître lui demandait.

Tout de même, en réfléchissant, il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son mentor qu'il était tombé sous le charme du meilleur ami de ce dernier. Que les visites de Dokkho lui manquaient, comme sa présence et les longues discussions qu'ils avaient partagées. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait se confier de la sorte. Tant pis, il espérait que Dokkho terminerait bientôt son exil et reviendrait au sanctuaire en meilleur forme qu'il ne l'avait quitté et puis... Et bien et puis on verrait.

Il revint au salon, et servit le thé.

S'installant au coté de Shion, il sirota la boisson trop chaude.

- Mû, dis moi ce qui te perturbe.

- Rien, Maître. Je vous assure, rien d'important.

Shion soupira. Mû était le seul au sanctuaire à pouvoir lui cacher quelque chose. Le Grand Pope reparti furieux de l'échange. A part un « je m'ennuie, Maître », il n'avait rien pu tirer du jeune homme.

Les deux jours qui suivirent cette entrevue furent un cauchemar pour Saga. Shion de mauvaise humeur, insupportable, lui refusait même le câlin, ô combien vital, du matin. C'est à l'aube d'une chaude journée que le gémeau, hors de lui, descendit jusqu'à la première maison du sanctuaire pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il tambourina pendant dix minutes à la porte de l'habitat du bélier, pour voir arriver ce dernier, le cheveu en bataille, les yeux rougis. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour réussir là où son amant avait échoué.

Faut dire, qu'il avait vécu la même chose, à savoir soupirer après quelqu'un d'apparemment inaccessible, donc il comprenait mieux.

C'est avec un large sourire d'autosatisfaction aux lèvres, qu'il remonta, fila dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se colla contre son bel endormi, qui grogna.

- t'as vu l'heure ?? Rouspéta Shion.

- Oui, mon amour. Tu sais je …

- Tais toi, je veux dormir.

Soupir.

- Je reprends. Je viens d'aller voir Mû et moi, je sais ce qu'il a.

Silence. Puis Shion se tourna pour faire face à son amant, bien réveillé cette fois.

- Alors ?

- Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais dormir.

- Saga… ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi. Tu vas perdre.

- D'accord. Mais un bisou avant sinon, je ne dis rien.

Rapide baiser. Soupir désespéré de Saga.

- Ton élève est amoureux. Rien de plus et rien de moins.

- ……….

- ……….

- De qui ?

- Alors ça ! Tu vas devoir le découvrir tout seul mon chéri.

- …………

- Oh! J'aime bien ce regard que tu as là ! T'as une idée, toi alors ?

- Mais oui, quel idiot j'ai été ! C'est évident !

- Explique.

- Mû est amoureux de mon ami Dokkho. C'est pourquoi, ce vieil idiot est parti aux cascades de Rozan. Bon, je vais aller le voir pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Saga retint son amant par le poignet alors que celui-ci se levait.

- j'ai bien travaillé tout de même, je ne mérite pas une récompense… non ?

Shion posa un regard interrogatif sur Saga. Puis, il sourit. Oui, il avait été odieux ces derniers temps avec son amour. Les cascades attendraient, l'atlante se colla à son homme qu'il entreprit de couvrir de baisers très doux laissant présager une suite torride. Saga soupira d'aise. Enfin !

C'est deux heures plus tard, complètement détendu et satisfait, que Shion se téléporta en Chine. Il y découvrit Dokkho, en train de méditer en face de ses cascades. Ce dernier se retourna et observa le nouveau venu.

- bonjour mon ami ! Comment te portes tu ?

- Bonjour Shion, très bien merci et toi.

- Merveilleusement bien.

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent.

- Allez viens, dit Dokkho en se dépliant, je t'offres un thé !

Une fois dans la petite maison, Shion regarda son ami s'affairer à la préparation du breuvage. Shion inspira et se lança.

- Dokkho.

- oui.

- que s'est-il passé entre Mû et toi ?

Shion, direct comme à son habitude, n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot. Dokkho baissa les épaules et fit face à son ami.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, justement…. c'est bien là le drame.

Le chinois déposa une tasse remplie devant Shion, s'assit en face de ce dernier, sa tasse à la main.

- Racontes moi Dokkho…

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Mû ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda la balance soudain inquiète.

- Rien de grave, mon ami. Rassures-toi, expliques moi et je te dirais tout après.

- ……….

- S'il te plait. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Lances-toi mon ami.

- très bien mais cela risque de ne pas te plaire.

Shion resta silencieux, attentif. Dokkho contemplait son thé et sans lever les yeux de sa tasse, il se confia à son ami de toujours.

- En fait tout à vraiment commencé lorsque toi et Saga avez commencé à vous tourner autour. Je ne le supportais pas. Maintenant, je me suis aperçu que c'était ridicule, de la fierté mal placée enfin c'est compliqué... Mais à cette époque, j'étais persuadé être amoureux de toi. Tu as mon âge, nous nous connaissons depuis … très longtemps. Pour moi, tu étais le compagnon idéal. Tu es mon seul véritable ami. Quand je t'ai vu partir te baigner avec Saga, j'ai su que tu avais fait ton choix. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, alors je suis allé trouver Mû. Persuadé qu'il serait avec moi dans ma « lutte anti-Saga ». Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas encore, il n'a pas adhérer à mon point de vue. Il m'a juste conseillé d'aller te voir. Pour t'avouer mon amour. Ce que j'ai fait…

Devant le regard surpris du Pope, Dokkho eut un petit sourire crispé.

- Mais quand je suis monté cette nuit-là, tu étais sportivement très accroché à Saga…

Shion rougit légèrement.

- Je suis retourné voir Mû le lendemain, puis les jours suivants. Sa compagnie m'était agréable. Même à dire vrai, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien qu'avec lui. Il nous arrivait de passer nos journées entières, ensemble. Mû me faisait découvrir une vie que je n'imaginais pas…

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, laissant Dokkho ressasser ses souvenirs.

- J'ai compris que je tombais amoureux de lui, lors de son absence pour une journée. Quand il est parti voir Kylian à Jamir. Il me manquait…. Terriblement. A son retour, j'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre. Mais il est resté sur sa position.

- Laquelle ?

- il pense que je cherche à te retrouver en lui. Il est atlante comme toi. Il croit que je fais une fixation sur toi. Que je ne vois que toi au travers de lui. Mais rien n'est plus faux. Je l'aime pour lui-même. C'est ce que j'ai cherché à découvrir en m'isolant ici.

- …….

- Et puis, j'ai honte.

- Honte ?! De quoi ?

- De moi et des sentiments que Mû m'inspire. Enfin tu peux comprendre. J'ai plus de deux cents quarante ans. Je suis dans mon corps de jeune homme, et…et je… ne compte pas rester pur et chaste avec ton élève. Non, je rêve de lui. Et franchement, mes rêves ne te feraient pas plaisir… du tout.

Shion éclata de rire. Ce qui lui valu un regard éberlué de son ami.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ?

- toi.

- ….

- je me doute bien que si tu aimes mon disciple, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ça le lassera assez vite, lui aussi. Écoute, ne prends pas cet air, tu ne m'effraies pas. Je te comprends mon ami. J'ai eu les mêmes doutes que toi et même pire. Saga est jeune par rapport à moi. Je l'ai connu enfant.. Et à l'adolescence, il m'a tué. Ce sont de drôles de souvenirs, non ? Seulement voilà, maintenant c'est un homme et je suis amoureux, lui aussi, nous n'y pouvons absolument rien. Les Dieux ont un sens de l'humour qui frôle l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aime, Dokkho. C'est ainsi. Quelque soit notre passé, notre avenir sera commun, et j'espère, heureux, ensemble. Alors cesse de réfléchir et de te culpabiliser inutilement. Tes sentiments sont ce qu'ils sont. Laisses-toi aller. C'est agréable, tu sais, de se réveiller le matin dans les bras de celui que l'on aime et qui nous aime en retour.

- je m'en doute. Mais tu sais, il est aussi têtu et borné que toi.

- Et bien, je te fais confiance. Si tu l'aimes autant que ce que tu me le dis, tu trouveras les mots pour le faire changer d'avis à ton sujet. Mais… attention. Ne le fait pas souffrir, tu sais qu'il est comme mon fils, je l'aime.

- Eh… tu ne me fais pas peur vieux fou !

Les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- très bien. Tu m'as décidé, je rentre avec toi. Mais au fait, tu m'as dis qu'il n'allait pas bien ?

- Mon ancien élève erre dans le sanctuaire comme une âme en peine. N'ayant rien pu savoir moi-même, Saga s'est renseigné et … ensuite j'en suis venu à penser que c'était de ta faute, vu la façon dont tu es parti. Et je me suis décidé à venir voir si mon intuition était bonne.

- faudra que je pense à remercier Saga.

- t'inquiète, je m'en occupe.

- Vieux vicieux !

- C'est ça, allez dépêche toi de te préparer, vieux champignon violet. J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! J'ai un sanctuaire à gérer.

Sur toutes ces taquineries et chamailleries, ils se téléportèrent rapidement au sanctuaire.

Shion retourna dans son bureau, l'esprit tout de même légèrement préoccupé. Saga, déjà au travail, l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

- Alors ? Ça c'est bien passer, mon ange ?

- Oui, en fait, Dokkho est vraiment amoureux de Mû.

- Et vice versa, selon moi.

- J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour eux deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shion, fais confiance à Dokkho.

Mû s'éveilla. En regardant son réveil, il constata qu'il était dix heures du matin. En faisant la grasse matinée, les journées paraissaient moins longues. Il s'étira longuement et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée. Porte qui laissa le passage à un Dokkho, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel on pouvait trouver jus d'orange, café, croissants, miel, pain grillé.

- Eh bien !! Tu n'es pas en forme toi. Sinon, tu aurais perçu ma présence bien avant que j'entre.

Mû, ébahi, ne se doutait pas du spectacle qu'il offrait à son aîné. Assis dans son lit, le drap était lâchement tombé sur les hanches du jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux mauves cachaient et en même temps rehaussait son torse finement musclé digne des représentations de statue grec. Le jeune homme était magnifique, ses grands yeux d'améthystes écarquillés sur son invité surprise. Dokkho jubilait intérieurement, bien décidé d'avouer son doux tourment au jeune atlante.

- Allez laisse moi un peu de place pour ce plateau. Allez, pousse toi.

Mû ne put qu'obéir, trop choqué pour trouver quoi que ce soit à rétorquer à l'envahisseur qui venait squatter jusqu'à son lit. Surtout, le jeune homme était, sans vouloir se l'avouer, très heureux de revoir la Balance. Remarquant deux bols de café fumants, il retrouva sa voix.

- Tu comptes déjeuner avec moi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? En fouillant dans ton frigo, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Tu n'as rien manger cette semaine ou quoi ?

Mû rougit en baissant la tête. C'était cela le problème, chaque fois que Dokkho lui faisait une remontrance, non seulement il tombait juste mais en plus le jeune atlante se faisait l'impression d'un gamin que l'on gronde.

- Ouais, je vois. J'avais raison. Donc, je déjeune avec toi et je ne te lâcherais pas de la journée. Tiens prends ton café.

Sans rouspéter, mais n'en pensant pas moins, le jeune homme avala sa boisson tout en mâchonnant un croissant. Installé aux cotés de Dokkho, le cerveau de l'atlante tournait à plein régime. Que faisait Dokkho dans son temple, sa chambre, son lit quoi ? Certes, Mû s'était bien rendu compte qu'il aimait le chinois mais il était certain que ce dernier en pinçait pour son maître.

Alors, par tous les Dieux, que faisait-il là ?!! Une subtile façon de le torturer ? La moutarde commençait sérieusement à lui monter au nez. Mais il devait se calmer. Dokkho était son aîné, l'homme qui avait pris le relais à son éducation lorsque son Maître vénéré était décédé. Donc, calme et respect.

Inspirant profondément, le jeune atlante se pacifia l'esprit rapidement.

- Bon maintenant que tu as fini de déjeuner, tu vas te lever, te doucher, on va à l'arène dans une demi heure.

Il allait rester calme, très calme. Oui, mais trop c'est trop !

- et je suppose que je n'oublierais pas de me brosser les dents, lança-t-il ironiquement.

- Ça va de soi.

Les dents serrées, pour s'empêcher de dire des insanités, le jeune homme fit mine de se lever pour s'apercevoir qu'il était dans sa tenue d'Adam.

Dokkho, quant à lui, affichait une mine réjouie.

- Je voudrais bien me lever mais tu es là et …

- t'inquiète, je regarde pas, dit l'ex-ancien en croisant à la vitesse de la lumière ses doigts dans son dos.

Hors de lui, Mû opta pour la fuite dans la salle de bains par téléportation.

- Tricheur, râla la Balance.

Puis il sourit, pour l'instant son plan se déroulait sans accro. Il se leva à son tour, fit le lit et se rendit à la cuisine avec le plateau vide et il attendit Mû avec patience.

Exactement une demi-heure après, le jeune homme arriva et s'assit devant la balance.

- Alors « vieux maître », on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Parce que franchement, les arènes à cette heure-ci… et puis je ne voudrais pas te brusquer.

Dokkho lança un coup d'œil torve à l'atlante qui souriait innocemment mais il choisit de ne pas relever la provocation. Ah, il le voyait ainsi et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Heureux d'être revenu à la vie dans son corps de jeune homme, il espérait bien en profiter. Deux cents quarante ans dans le corps d'un « vieux champignon violet » comme disait Shion, lui avait largement suffit. Il voulait s'amuser et enfin profiter de la vie avec, il l'espérait, la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais pour cela, il fallait que la dite personne se laisse séduire, après tout, maintenant, il n'était plus repoussant tout de même !

- On va se baigner sur la baie ?

- Si tu veux. Tu as un maillot de bain ?

- tu peux m'en prêter un ?

Soupir.

- oui, bien sur.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se rendirent à pied sur la baie où ils passèrent la fin de la matinée entre baignades, jeux aquatiques et discutions animées. Ils retournèrent au temple pour préparer un repas léger qu'ils engloutirent en peu de temps, Mû ayant d'un seul coup retrouver son appétit. De retour sur la plage, l'après midi fut aussi agréable que la matinée.

Mû avait l'impression de revivre aux côtés de Dokkho. Ils observèrent ensemble le coucher de soleil. Dokkho posa discrètement une main sur l'épaule de Mû. Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas souffrir inutilement, le repoussa sans brusquerie. Excédé, la balance se dit qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ce jeu de chat et de la souris.

- Mû…

Le jeune homme posa son regard violet dans les yeux verts du chinois.

- Mû,… Quand je suis parti pour la Chine, je suis venu t'en informer. Je savais, déjà à cette époque, que tu t'étais emparé de mon cœur.

Mû ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Dokkho posa un doigt sur les lèvres douces du jeune homme.

- tais-toi et écoute moi jusqu'au bout avant de m'interrompre.

Mais le bélier d'or ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- c'est justement le problème avec toi. Je me sens si… gamin à tes côtés… tu es toujours à me donner des ordres ou des conseils et….

- Et je te demande de me laisser t'expliquer ce que je ressens, ce n'est pourtant pas la mer à boire. Ce que tu peux être buté quand tu t'y mets. Je le crois pas ça !

- Attends. Tu joues toujours au Grand Vieux Maître ! Depuis que tu es revenu tu diriges tout ! Jusqu'à ce que nous mangeons ! Tu exagères !

Le ton était monté, les deux hommes, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre, s'affrontaient du regard. Visiblement, le jeune bélier ne s'en laissait pas compter. Mais finalement, c'était comme cela que Dokkho l'aimait.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Quand je suis revenu, tu étais catatonique dans ton lit. Tu bouffes rien, tu déprimes ! Et avec ça tu veux quoi encore ? Que je te considère comme un adulte responsable ! Alors que tu te conduis comme un gosse sans maturité !

Estomaqué, Mû ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Un flot de paroles toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres se bousculaient en lui.

Il…il était odieux. Et puis, en plus…. Enfin le pire… c'est qu'il avait raison !

L'atlante décida de fermer la bouche définitivement, se leva et reparti vers son temple. Il fut rattrapé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire par un Dokkho, furieux de se faire planter en pleine déclaration. Ce dernier retourna brusquement Mû par l'épaule, pour le découvrir en larmes.

- Pourquoi, murmura le jeune atlante, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi. Tu aimes mon Maître, je le sais. Mais maintenant, il est avec Saga et toi, tu te tournes vers moi. Je ne suis pas Shion, tu m'entends, Dokkho ! Je ne veux plus que tu te joues de moi, j'en ai marre. Tu n'es… qu'un égoïste. Tu ne te soucies pas du mal que tu fais autour de toi. Tu voulais séparer mon maître de son amant. Et maintenant quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimes. Non, je préfère ne pas t'entendre dire des bêtises que tu regretteras ensuite. Laisses moi partir. Maintenant.

Mû se dégagea et reparti laissant Dokkho atterré devant une telle déclaration. Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir avec ce genre d'idées. Hors de question !

- Mû, appela-t-il, si tu ne veux pas croire ce que ma bouche veut te dire, alors écoutes mon cœur. Je t'en prie… après je te laisserai tranquille, libre de décider ce que bon te semble.

Et Dokkho ouvrit son cosmos à l'atlante. Il laissa filtrer tout son amour pour lui, la tendresse qu'il éprouvait et son bonheur d'être à ses cotés. Mû, empathe, recevait tout en plein cœur. Impossible de ne pas croire ce qu'il ressentait, comme si c'était ses propres sentiments. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il percevait chez Dokkho n'était que le reflet de ce qui vivait dans son propre cœur.

Bouleversé, le jeune atlante ferma les yeux, recevant ce flot d'amour infini. Il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille. Dokkho posa son menton au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme attendant son verdict.

Mû soupira, se retourna dans les bras du chinois pour lui faire face, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue.

Dokkho répondit avec joie à l'invitation. Les bouches s'exploraient, se découvraient. Passion et douceur. Ils rompirent le baiser, faute d'oxygène. Leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre.

- Dokkho…

- Oui, mon ange.

- Je .. T'aimes.

- Moi aussi, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Toute ma vie, si tu veux bien d'un vieux débris comme moi.

L'atlante pouffa de rire.

- Oui, bien sûr que je veux de toi. On se téléporte jusqu'à ma ch…. Demeure.

- hum, ta chambre fera l'affaire.

Mû rougit légèrement, fermement enlacé par la balance, ils se télé portèrent dans la première maison du zodiaque.

Une fois à destination, Dokkho glissa des mains exploratrices sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme. Ses doigts caressant doucement les flancs à la peau si douce du bélier. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, laissant ses lèvres courir sur le cou de la balance, créant milles frissons délicieux. Rapidement, les vêtements furent de trop et volèrent dans la chambre. Torses nus, les deux hommes s'exploraient avec force de volupté, des mains, de la bouche, cherchant les points précis qui tiraient des gémissements à leur partenaire. Dokkho défit la ceinture du pantalon de l'atlante et glissa sa main pour une caresse plus intime qui arracha un cri de plaisir au jeune homme. Puis, il le renversa sur le lit et lui retira l'encombrant vêtement. Plaquant Mû sous lui, Dokkho entreprit de le rendre éperdu de désir. Caressant le membre tendu de la main avant de le prendre en bouche. Mû criait, gémissait, submerger par la passion de la balance. Il roula sur le lit et se retrouva à son tour dominant la situation. Finissant de déshabiller rapidement le chinois, il entreprit de lui prodiguer la même caresse buccale. Dokkho se tourna pour se retrouver tête bêche avec l'atlante. Cette agréable cajolerie dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Dokkho décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure et glissant ses doigts contre le scrotum du jeune homme, il massa doucement la délicate entrée pour la détendre. Mû s'arqua, surpris. Puis il cambra les reins pour rendre l'accès plus facile à son amant. Ce dernier introduisit délicatement un doigt, puis deux et enfin trois, cisaillant les muscles. Estimant son futur amant suffisamment détendu, la balance se dégagea et se plaça derrière le jeune atlante, resté à quatre pattes. Attrapant les hanches fermement, il le fit sien d'une douce, mais néanmoins, puissante poussée, leur arrachant à tous deux un cri de pur bonheur. Après un instant inactif, passé à savourer cette union, Dokkho se mit à bouger avec lenteur pour ne pas blesser son amant. Les deux hommes ondulaient sur un rythme connu d'eux seuls. Une agréable musique de chuchotements, de cris inarticulés, gémissements sourds, mots d'amour murmurés avec passion qui résonnaient dans la chambre. L'amour rendait ce moment d'union des corps absolument magique, unique. Leur délivrance fut à la hauteur de leur ardeur à se donner entièrement l'un à l'autre. Elle fut l'apothéose des sens enfin exprimés, de l'amour partagé.

Épuisés, hors d'haleine, les deux amants retombèrent sur le lit. Dokkho se lova contre le jeune atlante qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se caressant et s'embrassant avec tendresse.

- Dokkho…

- oui, mon ange ?

- Jures-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours ainsi.

Le chinois sourit, il leva les yeux, tendit la main vers les mèches mauves qui l'empêchait de voir le doux visage de l'homme qui aimait.

C'est droit dans les yeux qu'il lui murmura :

- Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie, pour toujours.

- moi aussi, je t'aime, Dokkho.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent sur cette promesse, tendrement enlacés.

Shion et Saga quittèrent tardivement le bureau pour se rendre dans le temple du gémeau. Saga passa un bras autour des épaules de Shion qui sourit et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. Le premier jumeau s'arrêta sur le parvis de son temple et leva le menton de l'homme de sa vie pour plonger dans le regard couleur de l'aube.

- tu t'inquiètes encore ?

- oui.

- alors vérifie par toi-même.

Shion ferma les yeux et lança son cosmos vers le premier temple. Ce qu'il y trouva l'ému profondément. Il retira sa conscience doucement pour ne pas gêner les deux amants endormis. Saga serra son atlante contre lui, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser.

- C'est ironique n'est pas ? Murmura Shion. Toi et moi. Dokkho et Mû.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais nous sommes fait les uns pour les autres, c'est sûr, mon amour. L'ironie, c'est que nous venons seulement de le découvrir.

Ils rentrèrent dans le temple ensemble, main dans la main. Enfin, le bonheur promit par Athéna, était à portée de la main et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

FIN

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. En grande romantique, j'ai voulu qu'elle se termine bien. Merci de l'avoir lue. Et laissez moi un commentaire, ça fait tellement plaisir. Biz, à bientôt.


End file.
